


Stay the Night

by GreenSorceress



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cisco works there, Coffeeshop AU, First Date, Fluff and cuddles, I can't help myself, Insecurity, M/M, before the explosion, brief mention of past sexual experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday mornings working at Jitters were never easy, but a handsome stranger brightens Cisco's day.</p><p>Terrible summary. Basically Cisco is working at Jitters after college and meets Dr Harrison Wells when he comes in for coffee. Lots of smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, the first Cisco/Wells coffeeshop au! this takes place before the explosion, before Cisco comes to work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Also there is no mention of Eobard because it's pre-Flash and I'm just too lazy to work it in. Although there is a quick mention near the end, blink and you'll miss it! 
> 
> Hobbit fandom...don't look at me like that

Monday mornings were no one's favorite, but Cisco usually didn't mind them too much. The morning rush of customers made the first few hours go by quickly and the afternoons were pretty chill. This morning, however, was the exception.

Jitters' shipment of beans didn't show up and by 8 am they had ran out of their most popular flavors, leaving hazelnut and decaf as the only options for some very disgruntled customers. On top of that, the new barista called in at the last minute, leaving them horribly understaffed for the busiest day of the week. 

"Welcome to Jitters, we only have hazelnut or decaf today, sorry, can't be helped, what can I get you?" Became his go-to greeting after being screamed at by nearly every customer who couldn't get their usual order.

"Then I guess we're both in luck, I'll have a large hazelnut and a cheddar-bacon scone," came the reply across the counter. 

Cisco looked up in surprise when his greeting wasn't met with anger or harsh words. The man was older than Cisco, well dressed in a dark suit and tall enough to make him feel positively dwarfed. He raised an eyebrow and smiled when Cisco didn't respond, and the boy felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, awesome," he murmured, feeling foolish for being so caught off guard. "That'll be $5.50."

The man handed over his credit card, one of those solid black ones that only the super-rich have, and their fingers brushed. 

"What's your name? I mean...can I have a name for the order?" Cisco stammered, wondering what had happened to his brain.

"Harrison." The smile was the same as before.

A few lightning fast minutes and Cisco had the order ready. “Order for Harrison,” he called and the other man stepped forward from the impatient crowd.

Again, their fingers brushed when he took his cup and bag, and Cisco almost wondered if he had done it on purpose.

“In hopes that your day gets better,” Harrison smiled as he dropped a twenty into the tip jar by the register.

Cisco stared in awe as the man left, or at least he would have if he hadn’t been so busy.

 

___________________________________

 

By Friday the morning routine was back to normal and most of their regular customers had forgiven the Monday morning debacle. Friday also marked the return of the handsome man that had left the twenty in the tip jar.

"Hey!" Cisco grinned brightly when he saw the older man approach the counter. "Large hazelnut and cheddar-bacon scone, right?" 

"Actually, a large French roast and a scone," Harrison smiled easily, his blue eyes seeming to take in every aspect of Cisco's face.

"Don't feel like hazelnut today?" Cisco asked as he rang up the order, making conversation more than anything else.

"Truth be told I don't really care much for hazelnut coffee."

"Really? Why did you order it on Monday, then?" The boy looked up in surprise.

"That was all that was available, and complaining to you about it wasn't going to help, so I compromised," Harrison replied with that same easy smile. 

Cisco felt a little foolish for asking and his grin showed it. "Yeah, guess you're right. That's $5.50."

"It's nice that you remembered my order," the other man said as he handed over his card. This time Cisco was certain that he made their fingers touch.

Harrison left a five in the tip jar that day and Cisco smiled for the better part of an hour after he was gone.

_______________________________

Over the next two weeks it became routine; Harrison would show up every couple days, they would flirt briefly, then Harrison would leave a generous tip in their jar. It got to where Cisco looked forward to seeing the other man every day, and his coworkers looked forward to seeing the tip he left behind.

“You should ask him out,” Kendra said as she rinsed out the oversized mugs one Friday morning.

“Ask who out?” He already knew who she was talking about. His mystery man hadn’t showed during the morning rush and Cisco had been staring longingly at the door ever since.

“Mr. French Roast in the nice suit,” She explained, the grin evident in her voice.

“No way, he’s probably some millionaire CEO or something, he wouldn’t be interested in a lowly barista like me.”

“Yeah but you’re not just a barista, are you? You’re Cisco the mechanical engineering genius!” Kendra winked.

“While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I’m not actually a mechanical engineer at the moment. I’m just a guy with a degree who makes coffee for the masses, like every other coffee shop employee in the world,” he huffed, turning away from the door and leaning against the counter. The subject of his less than ideal employment made him bitter, and Cisco hated feeling bitter.

“Well whatever, he’s here so find some courage and ask him out already!” The girl grinned widely, nodding toward the door before dashing into the supply room to purposely leave him alone at the register.

Cisco turned to see the object of their conversation striding toward him with his usual confident gait. He was wearing a dark blue suit that looked like it had been cut just for him. It brought out the color of his eyes.

“Hey, you’re late today!” Cisco chastised cheerfully and was rewarded with a smile from the other man. “The usual for you today?”

“Just the coffee, no scone today,” Harrison replied, his gaze as intense as it always was.

“Nothing else?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“Well, since you mentioned it; what are you doing this evening?”

“Uh…nothing, why?” The boy made a face in confusion.

“Because if you’re free I would like to take you to dinner tonight.” It was stated simply, as if it had been obvious.

“You wanna take _me_ to dinner?” He was fairly certain he had heard wrong and was making an ass of himself just for asking.

“Yes, if you would like to go to dinner with me. I may have been mistaken but I thought we shared a common interest in one another,” Harrison explained, his expression neutral despite his words. “If I mistook your friendliness for something more I apologize--.”

“No! No, it’s not that! I do, you didn’t! I mean, I do want to go to dinner with you, I just thought…it just surprised me, that’s all,” he stammered, knowing for certain he was making an ass of himself now.

“Excellent, why don’t we meet at the Refectory at 7?” Harrison smiled as he handed over his credit card.

For a moment Cisco only stared at the card, before remembering that Harrison had actually ordered coffee that he was still waiting for.

“Um, yeah, that’s perfect. I’ve never been there but I like trying new places so…cool,” he rambled as he swiped the card and handed it back. The older man took it back and this time when their fingers touched a jolt of static electricity shocked them both. Cisco couldn’t help the nervous giggle that escaped his lips.

“I’ll see you tonight then, Cisco” Harrison smiled as he accepted his to-go cup. He dropped a ten dollar bill in the tip jar and left without looking back.

Cisco watched him go and continued to stare at the door for a long time, half expecting Harrison to walk back in and declare that he had come to his senses. When he finally decided that the other man wasn’t coming back and that he really and truly did have a date with him later, Cisco eagerly bounced into the supply room to tell Kendra his good news.

 

____________________________________

 

The Refectory was in the posh district of Central City, the neighborhood of overpriced everything, condos, shops and boutiques, and well, restaurants. It was the part of town Cisco rarely came to, nothing reminded you that you were broke as easily as being in a place where you couldn’t afford anything.

He’d gotten there early and decided to wait outside the restaurant for Harrison; the manager probably would have tossed him out the way he was dressed anyway. Looking down at his jeans, t-shirt, and blazer combo, Cisco wondered if he should have checked for a dress code before showing up. Did places even have dress codes anymore? Vans probably weren’t the best shoe for a place like this; he was already out of his league and he hadn’t even set foot inside it yet.

As he was looking grimly at his shoes and considering leaving altogether, Cisco felt the presence of someone behind him and turned to find Harrison watching him with a fond look in his eye.

“Hey,” he grinned, feeling flustered but not knowing why.

“Cisco, I’m glad you came,” Harrison smiled as he approached the boy. He stepped around Cisco and opened the door to the restaurant, placing a hand on the small of his back as he guided him inside.

“I feel a little underdressed,” Cisco muttered as they stepped into the foyer. The restaurant was a mix of old school ornamentation and modern minimalist; the kind of place that had stark modern art on the exposed brick walls but ornate crystal chandeliers and gold trim everywhere.

“Not at all, you look…very good,” the older man didn’t try to hide his gaze as it raked over Cisco’s body. It made him feel a little shy to be leered at in such a way.

“Can I help you?” The hostess smiled thinly at the pair, her distaste for the boy in jeans and sneakers evident in her eyes.

“Reservation for Wells,” Harrison supplied, looking nonplussed.

“Oh, Dr. Wells, of course, right this way,” her tone changed completely as she picked up two menus and led them to a table by the window. “Please enjoy your meal, sir.” It didn’t go unnoticed that she only addressed Harrison.

“I’m sorry for that,” Harrison said once they were alone. “I can speak to the manager about her behavior if you would like.”

“What? No, I’m used to it,” Cisco shrugged as he opened his menu. “But um…Wells like Harrison Wells? As in the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs? Are you him?”

“Last time I checked,” He quirked an eyebrow with a look that said it should have been obvious.

"Oh man, this is so cool! I can't believe I'm out to dinner with _the_ Harrison Wells!" Cisco gushed, not stopping to think about how ridiculous he sounded. "You're like...a god in the science world! I've read all your papers! You're like my hero!"

To his credit, Harrison handled the outburst of praise well, smiling politely as Cisco continued to rave. "You're that big of a fan of my work and yet you didn't know what I looked like?"

Cisco felt his face burn in embarrassment, realizing how silly he must have sounded. "Well, I mean...I read most of it online, and I didn't go looking for your picture so..." He trailed off, wishing he could go back in time just 90 seconds and salvage his dignity.

"It's alright, it's actually pretty funny, and not the first time something like this has happened," Harrison chuckled. "I'm a pretty private person so my face isn't as recognizable as say Dr. McGee of Mercury Labs."

The explanation made Cisco feel a little better and he relaxed into the plush seat. At least he did until the server brought the wine list. He didn't recognize any of the names on the menu, being more of a beer guy, and a whatever's cheap guy, and he looked to Harrison for help.

The other man seemed to pick up on his look and ordered a bottle of something Cisco had never heard of (big surprise). 

"So, do most barristas read papers on nuclear science and theorems?" It would have seemed like a condescending question, but something about the way Harrison spoke made it less insulting. 

"They do if they have degrees in mechanical engineering," Cisco replied confidently, enjoying the look of surprise on Harrison's face. 

"Is that right? Why are you working at Jitters if you have your degree?"

Cisco deflated a little at the question. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it enough from his family. "Because the degree doesn't automatically guarantee a job, you know?" He shrugged, feeling a little defensive. "I graduated summa cum laude two years early, but even that isn't enough to open the right doors in Central City, I guess."

"Have you applied at S.T.A.R. Labs?" Harrison leaned forward, his expression one of great interest.

"Of course, it was the first place I applied out of school. And to Mercury, and to Eicher Labs. Trust me, I've blanketed the city with my resume."

The wine arrived along with a bread basket and Cisco grabbed a piece to make himself shut up. It wasn't how he had planned on the evening going. So far he had made himself look foolish and bitter. He would bet his weight in gold they wouldn't even make it to dessert at this rate.

But Harrison didn't seem bothered by the conversation. In fact, the new information seemed to intrigue him. "I'm going to have your resume pulled and reevaluated," he said, pulling up his email on his phone.

"You don't have to do that," Cisco replied softly. As nice as it would be to have a connection on the inside, especially the CEO, Cisco didn't want a position based on who he knew. He wanted to earn the position on his own merit.

“Don’t worry, I’m only having your resume reevaluated. You’ll have to go through the interview process again but sometimes it’s worth a second look. And I always keep an eye out for promising talent.” It was said with a wink and a wicked smile, and it made Cisco feel that maybe Harrison wasn’t only talking about his degree.

“Thanks,” the boy muttered, not sure how to feel at the moment. He focused on the menu in his hands, which did little to put him at ease. _Terrine, cassoulet, paupiette_ , Cisco didn’t recognize any of the dishes listed. The closest thing he saw that resembled something familiar was the salad, and while he hadn’t planned on eating a salad tonight, he was seriously considering ordering it just to spare himself the embarrassment.

“What looks good?” The other man asked from across the top of his own menu.

“Uh…what do you recommend?” Cisco asked, looking a little more bewildered than he realized.

“Cisco, would you like for me to order?” Harrison smiled knowingly and the boy nodded eagerly. “My apologies, I was so eager to impress you I didn’t stop to think if this place was too over the top or not.”

“You wanted to impress _me_?” Cisco asked in disbelief. It seemed impossible that someone like Harrison Wells would feel the need to impress someone like him.

“Is it working so far?” Harrison evaded the question with his own. The server returned and he ordered for the both of them, much to Cisco’s relief.

The rest of dinner was filled with casual conversation and Cisco found himself relaxing as the evening progressed. It could have been the partly in thanks to the wine, but Cisco decided it didn’t really matter as he was enjoying himself more than he could remember.

Dessert was a decadent crème brulee with fresh strawberries and glasses of sweet port. Harrison took a small amount of cream and caramelized sugar onto his spoon and held it out to Cisco. For a moment the boy hesitated, not used to someone wanting to hand feed him, or be romantic in any capacity. Finally realizing he hadn’t moved and likely seemed rude, he leaned in and opened his mouth to accept the bite. It was cool and creamy and sweet; Cisco closed his eyes and couldn’t help the small noise of pleasure he made.

When he opened his eyes, Harrison was watching him with what could only be described as hunger, and it made his face burn. He dropped his eyes and grinned shyly. “That’s really good.”

“Yes, it is,” Harrison replied before taking his first bite.

 

__________________________________

 

Cisco wasn’t sure what to expect after dinner, he had never been on a date quite like this one and Harrison didn’t seem to have any intention to tell him what he had planned next. He paid the bill with the same credit card he used for his coffee without letting Cisco see the total.

“What now?” The boy couldn’t help but ask as they stepped out of the restaurant and onto the street. The sun was setting and he wasn’t quite ready for the evening to end but didn’t want to seem too presumptuous at the same time.

“Come home with me,” Harrison proposed as casually as if he were suggesting coffee.

“You want _me_ to…,” Cisco trailed off, a little surprised by the bluntness of the invitation. He could still scarcely believe that Harrison Wells was actually interested in him.

To dissolve his doubt, the older man stepped closer and pulled Cisco into his arms. He kissed him deeply, far too deep for a first kiss and it made the boy’s head swim. Pulling back, Harrison kept Cisco in his arms, pulled tightly against his body, and looked him over with heat in his eyes.

“I want you, Cisco, to come home with me,” Harrison explained as he cupped Cisco’s face with one hand. “But only if that is what you want. I don’t want to pressure you and I won’t be offended if the evening ends now. It was still a pleasant dinner.”

“No! I mean, of course I want to! I just…can’t believe that you,” he gestured between the two of them when words failed him.

Harrison chuckled, the sound was musical and comforting, like knowing that it was Cisco that made him laugh made it even better. “You’re too good to be true,” the older man sighed, lacing his fingers with Cisco’s and pulling him in the direction of the parking garage.

 

________________________________

 

The home of Dr. Harrison Wells was everything Cisco had imagined it would be; huge, modern, and elegant, a little too impersonal for his liking but still impressive, still the nicest house he’d ever been in. He tried not to fidget as Harrison poured them both another glass of wine; in truth he was feeling more than a little nervous. The house felt like a museum, beautiful and cold and perfect; it was the kind of place where he didn’t belong, same as the restaurant had been.

“Relax, Cisco,” Harrison smiled, as he handed the boy a glass and sat down close beside him on the sumptuous leather couch.

“Sorry,” he blushed, lowering his eyes as he took a sip of wine. It tasted just as rich and smooth as the wine they’d had at dinner and he couldn’t help but wonder if the coffee he served Harrison was the cheapest thing he ever bought.

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for, or to be nervous about. I’m not going to hurt you,” Harrison promised as he looked him over with a gaze that suggested otherwise.

Cisco’s breath hitched and he took another drink of wine to keep from responding.

"Maybe some music will help," Harrison said, picking up a small remote from the coffee table and hitting a button. Soft music began to fill the air, delicate music full of string instruments and woodwinds.

"Oh man, that's so sick!" Cisco couldn't help but gush as he grinned widely, looking up into the air as if he could see the music overhead.

Harrison chuckled softly and leaned in close. "You are so adorable, Cisco."

The boy closed his eyes in anticipation of being kissed, and was surprised when he felt lips not on his own, but against the sensitive skin of his neck. He angled his head to the side slightly to give the older man better access, gasping when one hand tangled in his hair and the other slid up his thigh. Those skillful lips moved up to his ear, taking the tender lobe between his teeth and Cisco sighed audibly.

The response he received was a deep, throaty growl and Cisco felt his stomach drop in excitement. He reached up to slip a hand over Harrison’s shoulder, the other coming to rest on his chest. Eventually the lips left his ear and sought his mouth, and Cisco accepted them eagerly, opening his lips for Harrison’s tongue before it had even touched them.

If their first kiss had been dizzying, this one was intoxicating, and by the time Harrison’s hand finally made it up Cisco’s thigh to his groin, the younger man was hard and aching. He bucked into the touch and hissed at the delicious friction it created within his tight jeans.

“Bedroom,” Harrison breathed against his lips and it sounded more like a command than a question.

It didn’t matter really, as he was more than ready for the bedroom. Never mind that this was their first date, he wanted Harrison, needed him.

The older man stood and pulled Cisco with him, quickly leading him down a long hall to his master bedroom. The room matched the rest of the house, all clean lines and muted colors, but the real focal point was the bed. Cisco was fairly certain the bed itself was larger than his current bedroom, and the thought must have been evident on his face because Harrison smirked as he brought Cisco closer to it.

“I won’t let you get lost in it,” he said as he began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving Cisco’s.

Huffing a soft laugh, Cisco toed his shoes off and tried not to fidget, the weight of the situation hitting him in the dimly lit bedroom.

“Is this your first time?” Harrison asked, cupping Cisco’s face with one hand and running his thumb over his plump lower lip. There was concern written on his features.

“No,” Cisco scoffed, shrugging in a way that he hoped looked casual but deep down knew didn’t. He didn’t bother to mention his few past sexual experiences mostly involved hurried, uncomfortable couplings in backseats or alleys behind bars.

“My mistake,” Harrison murmured in a way that seemed to say he understood the words unspoken.

He kissed him again, hard and deep like their first kiss and Cisco forgot all about his nerves from a moment ago. The kiss was so distracting that he barely noticed when his blazer was pushed off his shoulders, or when his belt and jeans were undone and nudged just a little down his hips. Harrison broke the kiss long enough to quickly pull Cisco's t-shirt over his head before he had claimed the boy's eager lips again, pressing their chests together.

Cisco's mind was nearly blank as the older man plundered his mouth; he was a little drunk, very aroused, and Harrison Wells wanted _him_! Despite any apprehension he had about his lack of experience or past discomforts during said experience, Cisco knew there was nothing he wouldn't let this man do to him. 

A blink of the eye later Cisco was on his back on the huge bed and Harrison was tugging his tight jeans off his hips and down his thighs. Mentally congratulating himself for wearing his best boxers(white with the Super Mario Bros 1Up mushrooms), Cisco watched with unfocused eyes as Harrison stripped himself down to his simple black boxer briefs. He was thin but toned, with lean muscle and a flat stomach, more muscle than Cisco expected to see on such a lithe frame. His physique made Cisco feel a little self-conscious about his own soft body, his slightly rounded belly and lack of definition, and he suddenly had the urge to cover himself up.

But just as he had done all night long, Harrison seemed to sense Cisco's feelings and ran his hands over Cisco's stomach and chest. "You're lovely," the older man whispered, causing the boy to release a quivering breath.

No one had ever called him lovely before. Cute, sure, but never something so reverent as lovely.  It made him blush and duck his head, unused to praise and attention. But Harrison was having none of it, he tilted Cisco’s face back up to meet his own and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “You are,” he promised and Cisco’s grin was wide enough to make his eyes squint.

Then he was being kissed again, and stroked through his boxers, and he was arching up to meet the touch. There were butterflies in his stomach as his boxers were slowly tugged down, and he couldn’t suppress the soft little mewl when lips closed around his aching member. He tried no to buck up into Harrison’s oh so skilled mouth, fisting the sheets to ground himself as he was pulled closer and closer to the edge by the other man’s sinful tongue.

Just when Cisco didn’t think he could hold out any longer, just as he was considering tugging on the other man’s ear to warn him, Harrison pulled off and smirked wolfishly. “You’ll climax while I’m inside you, or not at all.”

Cisco’s whimper was less attractive than he had hoped, but he didn’t dwell on it for long as Harrison moved across the bed to the nightstand, opening it up and removing a small bottle and foil square. He was back quickly, crawling across the plush mattress like a jungle cat stalking its prey, and Cisco knew he was about to be devoured.

The older man slowly parted Cisco’s thighs and slicked his fingers with the clear lubricant. Hs eyes never left Cisco’s as he pressed one inside, and then another. It was the most gentle anyone had ever been him, but the boy found himself unable to relax, still expecting to be rushed and roughly used.

“Cisco, I’m not going to hurt you,” Harrison assured him in a soft voice. He has ceased the movement of his fingers, keeping them inside but still, waiting for the boy to relax, to trust him.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to…it’s always been rushed,” Cisco tried to explain, feeling like he was ruining the mood.

“I told you before, you have nothing to apologize for. Just relax and let me make you feel good,” Harrison murmured as he dipped his head to lay soft, teasing kisses in Cisco’s hip. “I’m going to add a third finger, I want you to relax for me.”

Cisco nodded and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and let himself focus on the pleasurable feeling of Harrison’s fingers inside him. This wasn’t some drunken hookup in the backseat of someone’s car, this wasn’t some craigslist casual encounter. Harrison wouldn’t take the time to make him feel this good if he wasn’t interested in him. He told himself this as Harrison withdrew his fingers, as he pushed Cisco’s knees up and apart, as he tore open a little foil package and rolled the latex sleeve onto himself.

“Look at me, Cisco,” Harrison instructed gently and the boy opened his eyes.

The press inside wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, more of a pressure and fullness than the usual burn and sting. Harrison was patient, giving him all the time he needed to get used to the intrusion, and Cisco found that after the initial instinct to clench the sensation was actually quite pleasurable.

It wasn’t until Cisco had relaxed and began to rock his own hips slightly that Harrison began to move, slowly, gently. Cisco brought his legs up higher and Harrison lifted one to rest on his shoulder; it was the first time sex felt so good and Cisco didn’t hold back the moan as his lover pushed deeper.

“I take it you’re enjoying yourself,” Harrison said smugly as he continued at the same sedate pace. It was clear by the tremble of his muscles, the gasp in his breath; the heat in his eyes that he was struggling to hold himself back.

“M-more,” Cisco breathed, arching his back and reaching up to grip the other man’s shoulders.

Harrison didn’t wait for any more of an invitation; he increased the speed of his thrusts, pushing in deeper and deeper as he bent forward to capture Cisco’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

It was too much in the most delicious way, and the liquid heat pooling low in his belly told him he only needed a little more to reach his peak. Cisco reached a hand between them and began to stroke himself quickly, struggling to maintain Harrison’s tempo. He couldn’t seem to match the rhythm and whined in frustration as he tugged frantically at himself.

Without a word, without faltering in his cadence, Harrison gently brushed Cisco’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Cisco could do nothing but lay back and let the pleasure wash over him, carry him away to a place he’d never been. It was a place where his body sung as it was played like a finely tuned instrument, a place where strong hands held him as sharp hips thrust against his; a place where his moans of pleasure were echoed by deep growls and heavy panting.

Cisco closed his eyes and colors exploded behind his eyelids as he climaxed, splashing his release over Harrison’s hand onto his own stomach.

“Good boy,” Harrison praised, and Cisco couldn’t deny the powerful shiver it sent through his body. He lay limply on the bed as the other man continued to thrust, seeking his own completion.

Just as Cisco was beginning to feel over stimulated, just as his body began to tingle on the verge of discomfort, Harrison’s hips stuttered and he growled low in his throat. He collapsed over the boy, holding himself up on his elbows, his face buried in the crook of the sweaty neck beneath.

“Cisco,” he murmured into the boy’s hair, hardly more than a breath. “Oh Cisco.” Harrison rolled his hips a few times before slipping his softening member from the warm body below. He rolled over and onto his back, panting as his breath returned to normal.

In past experiences this was usually when his partner would make an excuse about an early day, or simply open the car door as an invitation for Cisco to get out and leave. He lay still, unable to relax now that it was over, as Harrison was likely thinking of an excuse to push him out the door.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

It was such an unfamiliar question, coming from a lover; that Cisco wasn’t sure he had heard correctly.

“Hmm?” He turned his head to see Harrison watching him.

“Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?” The older man reached out, running his fingertips along Cisco’s jaw.

“No, no it felt…really good,” Cisco murmured, closing his eyes for just a moment to enjoy the touch before rolling over to reach for the box of tissues on the nightstand. Once his stomach was clean he turned to smile weakly at Harrison. “I guess I should get going,” he said after a beat. It was easier to leave before they told you to go.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Harrison asked, raising up with Cisco as he sat up.

“No, Saturday is my day off,” Cisco explained, looking around the dim room for his clothes.

“Stay the night.” It was neither a command nor a question, but the words gave Cisco butterflies which intensified when a warm hand slipped around his midsection.

“Stay?” He breathed, nearly certain he had heard wrong.

“Yes, stay,” Harrison nuzzled his hair and neck, his hand rubbing teasing circles over Cisco’s stomach.

It felt good, the attention, the gentle touches; Cisco couldn’t help but nod as he sank back into Harrison’s embrace.  He let the other man pull him back down onto the bed and into his arms, ending up with his head resting on Harrison’s firm chest. A hand came up to pet his hair, slowly, soothingly, and suddenly it was almost too much.

Attention and affection were two things Cisco had learned to do without, first from his neglectful family, and second by ill-chosen lovers. To have someone to not only hold him, but want him to stay the night as well, it was almost frightening. He knew how to handle rejection, he was used to it, but sweet words and soft touches were foreign.

The longer they laid there the more his eyes began to burn, the more his throat began to constrict, and no matter how hard he tried to hold back, Cisco felt the tears slip from his eyes. Surely Harrison would throw him out now, the last thing a successful man like Harrison Wells needed was a basket case in his bed. Cisco braced for the rejection, already blaming himself for not being able to better control his own emotions.

But the dismissal never came. Rather, Harrison tightened his hold on Cisco’s shoulder, and the hand petting his hair stilled, cupping his head. No words were spoken between them and it wasn’t long before Cisco stopped waiting to be thrown from the other man’s house. He pressed closer, relishing the feel of being wrapped in Harrison’s arms, and eventually felt himself drifting off to sleep.

______________________________________

 

Silence was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. It was never silent at Cisco’s tiny apartment, arguing neighbors, car alarms police sirens, even the occasional gunshot; he hardly needed an alarm clock. Waking up to total silence was a little unnerving, and for a moment he couldn’t remember where he was.

A warm hand on his hip reminded Cisco exactly where he was and who he was with. He blinked his eyes open to see a faint light coming through the heavy curtains, it must have been midmorning.

“He’s up,” the smile in Harrison’s voice was evident. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmmhmm,” Cisco rolled over onto his back, looking up with sleepy eyes at the other man. “Did I sleep too late? Do you need me to leave?”

“No, I need you to stop trying to run out of here or I’ll start taking it personally,” Harrison’s grin widened and he leaned in to softly peck Cisco’s lips. He tasted like mint toothpaste and it made Cisco realize his own breath was probably lethal.

“I gotta…,” he gestured to the bathroom shyly and crawled out of bed. Fortunately there was a large bottle of mouthwash in the cabinet and after relieving himself Cisco rinsed until he was certain his morning breath couldn’t kill.

Harrison was still on the bed, lounging against the pillows and wearing a pair of luxurious looking sleep pants. The sight made Cisco realize he was naked and he quickly grabbed his boxers off the floor, feeling his face burn.

The smile on Harrison's face as he watched Cisco hurriedly pull on his boxers was one of pure delight. Whether it was delight in Cisco's shyness, his nakedness, or a combination of both, was unclear; though it hardly mattered since it was the same delight that Harrison seemed to find in everything about Cisco. It was at the same time flattering and a little unnerving.

"Still in a hurry to run out the door?" He asked, that same smile lighting his face.

"Just not...used to someone wanting me to stick around," Cisco muttered, feeling a little exposed by the admission. He ducked his head and crawled back onto the bed to lay down beside Harrison.

"Now that is just unfathomable," the older man replied as he pulled Cisco closer. The sincerity in his voice countered the exaggeration of his words, and it made Cisco grin shyly. Harrison closed the distance between them and covered Cisco's mouth with his own, his tongue finding no resistance as it sought entry between the boy's lips. 

Cisco closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of Harrison's mouth on his, on Harrison's hands mapping out his body. They'd only spent one night together but Harrison made him feel wanted, desired, like he mattered. It made him want to let the other man in, regardless of his intentions, and that in itself was terrifying.

"Keep this up and you'll have a hard time getting rid of me," Cisco dared murmur as they slowly rutted together, erections rubbing one another through the fabric of their clothes, creating a delicious friction.

"I have no intention of letting you go." The response was whispered against his lips and sent shivers through the boy's body. And then his boxers were being tugged down, his erection freed, a large hand wrapping around both it and Harrison's, stroking them in time. 

It might have been Harrison's skill, or Cisco's own sensitivity, but it almost felt as if Harrison's hand vibrated around their cocks, drawing an intense orgasm from him in mere minutes. Cisco cried out against Harrison's lips, clinging to the other man as his body shook with waves of pleasure. His own climax was so blinding that he barely felt Harrison reach his own, his release joining Cisco on the boy's stomach. 

"I've never...that felt so...how did you do that?" Cisco babbled as he came down from his post orgasm high, nuzzling into Harrison's neck, suddenly in need of closeness.

"Practice," his lover chuckled, wrapping Cisco in his arms. "How about a shower and some brunch?" He kissed the boy's damp forehead.

"That depends, will there be mimosas at brunch?" Cisco raised his eyes hopefully.

"For you, perhaps, but I'm in need of a Bloody Mary," Harrison winked before sitting up and taking Cisco with him. "I'm glad you stayed, Cisco," he said earnestly, looking the boy over in a way that made Cisco suck in a breath.

"Yeah, me too," he replied with a grin, getting up and following Harrison to the bathroom. 

It would be a new experience, showering with another person, but an exciting one. He still felt a little overwhelmed by the entire situation, by sleeping over and morning cuddles and someone actually wanting him around. But beyond the uncertainty and his own self-doubt, it felt good, really good. For the first time since he could remember, Cisco felt special. He didn't have to earn Harrison's affection or interest, the other man seemingly gave it freely, lavished it, even; Cisco couldn't help but wonder if this was how it was supposed to feel, whatever 'it' was. 

As he stepped into the warm spray of the massive shower, as strong, soapy hands began to wash him, Cisco knew he was going to let Harrison into his heart, knew he was powerless otherwise. Something about it just felt right, like this was where he belonged. He took a deep breath and leaned into the embrace. Yes, this was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I would love to hear what you thought.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
